


Endgame

by BananasofThorns



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Emotions, F/M, Nebula is a BAMF, kinda i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasofThorns/pseuds/BananasofThorns
Summary: “For fallen friends,” Tony says, a helmet the colors of flame forming around his head.“For fallen friends,” Steve agrees, grimly, and the battle begins.





	Endgame

Tony looks around at their ragtag group of heroes, a knot forming in his stomach. There’s him, a broken mechanic who can’t seem to fix even himself. There’s Rhodey, War Machine, who’s been by his side since the very beginning. There’s Steve, a soldier out of time and a man with nothing left to lose. Thor is much the same, a king without a kingdom.

Natasha, hardened as she is, has cracks in her armor that can only be hidden, not healed. Beside her, Clint’s eyes are empty, his humor gone. Rocket holds his gun with a fierce determination, sharp teeth bared in a snarl. Bruce, enveloped in the Hulkbuster armor, stands tall and proud to hide his fear.

Carol Danvers paces the ground, the golden-blue energy flickering around her fists the only hint of her raging emotions. In contrast, Okoye stands behind her, a sentinel with a golden spear. She has lost both her king and her princess, and she grieves.

And then there is Nebula, a blue cyborg who’s been through far too much. She is wearing vibranium armor and holds a sword in each of her hands. One Tony has made for her. The other is her sister’s. Tony catches her eye and she nods, vengeance in her heart.

“For fallen friends,” Tony says, a helmet the colors of flame forming around his head.

“For fallen friends,” Steve agrees, grimly, and the battle begins.

* * *

 

In the end, it is only Thanos that dies.

Nebula shoves Gamora’s sword through his skull, and revenge is served. There’s still one thing left, though, before she can relax for the first time in her life.

She pulls the gauntlet off of Thanos’ fist and, with Tony’s hand on her shoulder, snaps her fingers.

The pain is excruciating, and the only thing Tony knows for who knows how long is the golden-orange color of soul.

But when he can see again, he is surrounded by the dead. He doesn’t know if they have come back or if he has died.

Then Peter envelops him in a hug with all his superhuman strength and Tony is glad for the armor protecting his ribs. Over Peter’s shoulder, he can see Nebula hugging a green woman. It’s the first time he’s seen Nebula cry.

When Peter finally releases him, Tony is unsurprised to feel tears streaming down his face. He turns, searching, and smiles as his eyes land on Pepper.

She is standing beside Stephen Strange. They’re both smiling proudly at him, and Tony rushes towards them and pulls them both into a hug, careful of the injuries he knows Stephen has.

“I’m so proud of you,” Pepper says, and Tony kisses her.

When he pulls away, he finds himself thinking about retirement for the first time in his life.


End file.
